


Без событий

by trololonasty



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Небольшое дополнение к эпизоду «4-D» (9х04).





	Без событий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Important](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481867) by northernexposure. 



Он не понимает, что происходит, почему она дрожит. Она ведь просто пошла на кухню, но ни прошло и минуты, как ни с того ни с сего она уже обнимала его, прижавшись всем телом, обхватив за плечи, словно в лихорадке. Он ни за что бы не подумал, что её может так трясти. Она не какая-нибудь пугливая тихоня: выбить из колеи Монику Рейс не так-то просто. Некоторые коллеги списывали её со счётов, считая чудаковатой слабачкой, но Джон Доггетт не был одним из них. Он не раз видел, как она спокойно и невозмутимо продолжала выполнять свою работу, невзирая на обстоятельства, окажись в которых те самые мужчины, наверняка захотели бы убежать к мамочке.  

Однако когда он следом прошёл на кухню, чтобы сказать ей, что не стоит искать эти чёртовы тарелки, в её глазах стояли слёзы, а выражение лица могло означать только одно – что скоро наступит конец света. Или, возможно, что он уже наступил.

Что же произошло у неё в голове? Было ли это – _как там его?_  – видение? Она и раньше пыталась рассказывать ему о них, но он никогда не придавал этому особого значения. Ему было известно, что она воспринимает всё это всерьёз, но он так не мог, и знал, что она знает это тоже. Это противоречило его натуре. Джон Доггетт имеет дело только с тем, что может увидеть, потрогать, почувствовать, что в состоянии исправить, против чего может бороться. Именно поэтому он всё продолжал обнимать её, хотя это и совершенно не вписывалось в рамки их обыденных отношений.

— Моника, что случилось?

Она всхлипнула ему в шею, хотя по её голосу было понятно, что она улыбалась:

— Всё в порядке. В порядке.

Но она так и не отпустила его. Напротив, обняла ещё крепче.

Казалось, они простояли так довольно долго, а Доггетт всё никак не мог понять, что же могло привести его напарника в такое состояние за те тридцать секунд, пока она находилась вне поля его зрения. Взглянув на кухонную стойку, он заметил телефон, который стоял на рабочей поверхности, а не на своём положенном месте.

— Кто звонил? Что тебе сказали? Что случилось? Моника, скажи что-нибудь.

Она взглянула на него, отстранившись, с широкой улыбкой на лице и дорожками от слёз на щеках и покачала головой.

— Ничего. Я не могу… Это не важно. Это уже не важно, Джон. Прости.

Она вернулась к поиску тарелок, которые ей пока что так и не удалось достать из глубин окружавших её коробок.

— Не извиняйся – лучше расскажи, какого чёрта произошло.

Всё ещё стоя к нему спиной, она сделала глубокий вдох и тыльной стороной ладони вытерла со щёк следы слёз. Было видно, что она собирается с духом, избавляется от этого непонятного чувства. Достав тарелку, она повернулась.

— Стоит доесть хот-доги, пока они не остыли.

Он замер на малую долю секунды, осматривая её: глаза всё ещё чересчур блестели. Она не отвела их, изучая его лицо, словно бы пытаясь навсегда сохранить в своей памяти. Он почувствовал, что краснеет под её пристальным взглядом.

— Польские колбаски, — поправил её он, не найдясь, что сказать. Она засмеялась – в обстановке совершенно новой кухни её смех звучал ясно и живо. В ответ на это: её улыбку, её лицо – Доггетт тоже улыбнулся, обнажая зубы. — Я же говорил: не надо тарелок.

Напряжение постепенно спадало. Он позволил ему отступить, неожиданно ощутив укол сожаления. В его мозгу начала оформляться мысль, что, возможно, ему жаль, что он больше не ощущает тепло её тела, но, прежде чем той удалось прочно засесть у него в голове, он развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, запретив себе мыслить в этом направлении, потому что, разумеется, думать там было совершенно не о чем. Доггетт проследовал обратно в гостиную, она – за ним по пятам.

— Иными словами, ты говоришь, что пришёл, чтобы накрошить на мой чистый, неосквернённый пол, — подытожила она. — Ты, агент Доггетт, говоришь, что хочешь, чтобы мне пришлось убираться в новой квартире в первый же день после переезда. 

Игривые нотки в её голосе упростили ситуацию. Никаких подводных камней – они коллеги, друзья. Он зашёл посмотреть её новую квартиру, принёс ни к чему не обязывающий подарок, который говорит разве что о том, что ему не хватает нью-йоркской уличной еды и что он с трудом может найти ей здесь достойную замену.  

_День прошёл без событий._

— Начинай, как собираешься продолжать, агент Рейс, — выгнув бровь, в тон ей парировал Доггетт, запихивая в рот остаток колбаски. — По крайней мере, так всегда говорила моя мама.

Она вновь улыбнулась и легко покачала головой; её тёмные волосы переливались на свету, падающем из окон в высокой, стрельчатой крыше. Для него стало неожиданным открытием, что ему нравится видеть её такой: не на службе, в квартире, которая уже так ей подходит, в белой футболке и синих джинсах, простота которых отвечала вкусам самого Доггетта.

 _«Пора идти»_ , — сказал он себе.

— Что ж… Не буду тебе мешать. Не сомневаюсь, что ты хочешь со всем тут разобраться.

Моника кивнула, однако её улыбка немного погасла, а в глазах вновь появилась тень беспокойства, прямо как после того необъяснимого чёрт знает чего, случившегося на кухне.

— Увидимся в понедельник.

— В понедельник, — подтвердил он с улыбкой.

Он повернулся к двери, но Моника вдруг позвала его по имени, и не успел он заметить, как она уже оказалась позади него. Когда он обернулся, она взяла его за руку, повернув его левую ладонь так, что она, тёплая и тяжёлая, плашмя легла на её. Склонив голову, второй ладонью она накрыла его пальцы. Он застыл на месте не в силах пошевелиться, зная, однако, что это необходимо, что он должен сделать хоть что-то, но понятия не имея, что именно, потому что первое, что напрашивалось, – это обнять её, а по какой-то причине, устанавливать которую он не собирался – ни сейчас, ни, если повезёт, когда-либо, – это неожиданно показалось ему невероятно опасным поступком.

Поэтому, когда Джон Доггетт наконец пошевелился, он провёл указательным пальцем по внутреннему сгибу её большого. Вопреки всему, столь невесомое, едва ощутимое прикосновение вызвало у неё болезненную дрожь, и он был уверен, что та передалась ему, пронзив от макушки до пяток.

Моника подняла глаза, и будь оно всё проклято, если в них опять не стояли слёзы. Это заставило его задуматься, о чём ещё она плачет, когда этого никто не видит.

Она выпустила его руку, сделав шаг назад.

— Моника…

Она покачала головой, улыбаясь.

— Пора разбирать вещи, Джон. Спасибо.

— За что? — озадаченно спросил он.

Моника пожала плечами.

— За то, что пришёл. За хот-доги. За то, что ты… — Она одёрнула себя и закусила губу. — Здесь.

 _«Пора идти_ , — твердил ему голос разума. — _Пора идти, пора идти, пора идти»_.

— Польские колбаски, — сказал он напоследок.

Её тихий, мелодичный смех следовал за ним по коридору и дальше, на улицу, в самый разгар субботнего дня, который прошёл совершенно без событий.


End file.
